In the past decade or so, there has been a dramatic increase in the number of bicycles that are in use in North America. Also, the technology relating to bicycles has developed considerably during the same time. Nowadays, there are many different types of bicycles available, such as high performance racing bikes, mountain bikes, recreation bikes, all including numerous features such as multiple gear shift mechanisms, sophisticated hand brake systems, high performance lightweight alloys, various tire constructions, and the like.
Many of the bikes in use today do not have fenders. Thus, when the bicycle travels through mud or a puddle, the rider of the bicycle becomes wet or sprayed from the mud being flung off the wheels. Also, if a bicycle is left outdoors, the seat of the bicycle can become wet from precipitation. Many bicycles are so streamlined and reduced to the bare essentials, that there is no facility for carrying a load on the bike. There are no attachments available on the market today which protect the rider from spray from the rear wheels, or protect the seat cover when the bike is not in use.
A number of patents disclose various designs of bicycle attachments. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,343, Goldman et al., 1987, discloses a cantilevered article carrier assembled for attachment to the underside of a bicycle seat. This device cannot be used as a seat cover.
Margiloff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,935, 1977, discloses a traffic signalling attachment device which is secured at one end to the bicycle post clamp and extends in a cantilevered fashion over the rear wheel. This invention is intended solely to act as a warning and turning signal for bicycles, and not as an article carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,815, Kuenzel, 1974, discloses a resilient fluorescent safety pole that is attached to the rear of a bicycle to increase its visibility. The pole is intended to be attached to the bicycle rear axle and not to the seat post.
Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,192, 1912, discloses a book and bundle rack for bicycles. It is intended to be attached to the frame of a bicycle underneath the seat. A unique feature of the rack appears to be that, when not in use, the carrier bottom pivotally folds upwards into a collapsed position. Although the Hall bicycle rack does pivot upwards, it appears to do so simply for stowage purposes and not to be used as a splash guard, warning sign or seat cover.